


欲望端倪

by bluebluebonnet



Series: 水中望月 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebluebonnet/pseuds/bluebluebonnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我将把Captain Rogers从基地转走，但他的任务照常进行。我要他把作为神盾局与Stark工业集团之间联络员的工作放在首位。他的工作以后直接跟我汇报。”Fury说，“一切照常，你美国队长的身份现在公众还不知道，在我说之前就保持这样。但是，如果你觉得挑明身份有助于让Tony Stark配合你的工作，你可以这么做。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	欲望端倪

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Springtime of His Voodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/557799) by [shaenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaenie/pseuds/shaenie). 



> 这是一个大——黄文的第一部分，铁盾，BDSM主题。但是挺甜的，也不狗血，内战之后正好拿来安慰一下受伤的心灵。（虽然感觉被宠的队长但是管他的呢，妮妮开心就好。）  
> 声明：  
> 1）有直译的部分，如果想要看到最精准的内容请务必看原文~  
> 2）如果你觉得这篇文不好看，一定是我翻译的问题= =  
> 3）欢迎捉虫！～～

Steve已经读过了所有Stark工业集团的资料，有Howard的，Obadiah的，Pepper Potts的，还有Tony Stark的。当他被从冰里唤醒的时候，他除了阅读没别的事情可做，因为美国政府还没想好要拿他怎么办。虽然他拿到的资料很多，但是他还是能多少看出些政府想要引导他的方向。

但就算有很多东西要看，Steve还是有充足的时间锻炼、吃东西、睡觉。虽然他能睡够可能是因为他现在本身就不需要太多睡眠。

他会旁听一些重要的军事会议，很多都是关于Stark工业集团的。虽然他不太知道为什么他需要参加，但是他也没有抱怨的意思。至少这比每天两小时让科技部的人员给他填鸭式灌输现代科技要好。

历史学起来要容易一些。他们会给他他要求的书，还有一些他没有要求的。对比历史有时让他受到很多启发，但是有时又让他感到害怕。历史书看起来都很直接，但是那些他们送来的松散的文件夹——时间线应该是跟那些书同样的时期——却记录着不同的内容。有些他能理解为什么在正史里面被省略了，但是有些却让他感到伤心或愤怒。

这些不同的历史资料上的签名总是同一个：神盾局主管，Nick Fury。Steve自己都弄不清，他是该感谢Fury送这些资料来，还是不知情对他才更好。Steve一个晚上要干掉三到四个重沙袋，但是没有人表示不满。

实际上，就没有人跟Steve说话。如果他主动问别人要什么东西，会有一点点互动，但是吃饭的时候他总是一个人。而他慢慢意识到，并不是因为身边的人不够友好，而是因为他自己。他知道自己算是顶级机密的项目——他原来也算是有点经验——但是就算当时，也不像是现在这样。他感觉现在唯一不会无视他的人，就是餐厅的工作人员，他们好像总知道他喜欢吃什么，而且会为他多盛一些吃的。

甚至在那些军事会议上，也没有人征求Steve的想法，所以他也不主动说话。从他的经验来看，大部分高级军官都不想听一个区区一个队长的想法，就算他是个曾被困在冰里将近七十年的超级士兵也一样。

这样大概也是最好的。如果问到他，Steve会说Stark（Tony，不是Howard）没有任何义务或理由跟军方签署和约。Steve看过报道，他知道Stane的事情，他也知道Tony Stark从一个战争贩子变成一个不做武器的科技龙头是多大的一个跨越，这还不包括钢铁侠的科技。他明白为什么军方想要拿回一些他们原来有的权利，但是他不觉得强硬的手腕是合适的方法，然而这些会议渐渐都指向这个方向：控制钢铁侠的装甲，并且强迫Tony Stark合作。

至少这些会议正在朝着这个方向发展，直到Steve终于遇见了神秘的Director Fury。

他到的时候所有人都站了起来，包括四星上将们，所以Steve也站了起来。他尽量不让自己因为他们至今还没他准备一套制服而感到生气。Fury是个有着宽肩的黑人，穿着皮制风衣，没有带徽章，左眼被皮制眼罩挡着，有伤疤从下面延伸出来。

“上校，我们没有接到通知——”有人说。Steve觉得说话的好像是Kurt将军，但是不太确定。但是他很确定，作为一个上校，Fury在众人的注视下很自然。大概Director的头衔才是关键。有些事情现在已经变了，国土安全局的领头也是Director，说不定这个也是类似的情况。

Steve在他的阅读资料里找不到神盾局是什么的简称。

看着Fury，Steve猜是什么秘密组织，所以并不为人所知。虽然Steve不是很赞同这种做法，他也不是完全不同意。情报泄露可能导致战争失败，而且他也读到了很多关于现代恐怖分子的内容，所以也可以理解为什么需要一个专门用来保守秘密或是揭秘的组织。

“又在说Stark吧。”Fury说，听起来不像是一个问句。几个将军愧疚地低语了几句。

Fury看向Steve，直直盯着他，好像是从他醒来后第一次看到他。“你对Stark怎么看？”

“我认为他是一个成年人，有权利为他自己做决定。”Steve听到自己平坦而诚实地回答，“我认为如果你想让他为你制造武器，可能性很小。但是我还没有看到他说任何关于拒绝其他类型的合同的可能性。机甲升级，瞄准系统，高级夜视镜，卫星通讯，所有能在战场上帮助我们的人、但是又没有杀伤力的东西。”

Fury若有所思地看着他，“那钢铁侠装甲呢？”“属于他自己。”Steve很快答道。

Fury盯着他，久到Steve感觉自己仿佛又回到了军营里。Steve没有移开视线，但是却控制不住换到了稍息的姿势。回到熟悉又自然的状态，他几乎都想要感谢Fury了。Fury忽然点了点头。

“我将把Captain Rogers从基地转走，但他的任务照常进行。我要他把作为神盾局与Stark工业集团之间联络员的工作放在首位。他的工作以后直接跟我汇报。但是我没时间写合同，让你的人做好。多听Captain的建议，我不是说你们不应该争取武器的合同，但是我觉得他对这个的看法是对的。要多点创意，同志们。同时，他将作为美国军方和神盾局的代表人。所有他签到的合同都先送到我这里来。让他了解一下情况，准备好。我会负责他的住宿问题。”Fury看向Steve，“你有什么偏好吗？”

“只要不在地下就可以。”Steve立刻回答道。

“没有问题。”Fury说，“一切照常，你美国队长的身份现在公众还不知道，在我说之前就保持这样。但是，如果你觉得挑明身份有助于让Tony Stark配合你的工作，你可以这么做。”

“明白，sir。”Steve说，虽然他内心已经否决了这个做法。从他知道的关于Stark的消息来看——虽然全都是纸上看来的消息——他不觉得他的身份会有什么影响。如果真的有影响，Steve也不希望他被美国队长的身份左右。他尊重那个男人的立场。他希望他能减少一些对方对军方的敌意，达成一些共识。但是他不希望用美国队长这张牌。

事实上，美国队长已经是以前的事了。Steve虽然不至于傻到认为他永远不会被需要，但是目前来说，Captain Rogers已经足够了。比他想象的好多了。

“你们有两天的时间。”Fury告诉在座的将军，他们虽然表情不太愉快，还是点了头。

两天的时间Steve要么被抓去测量制服，要么就在处理合同相关的文件，但是他并不在意。这好歹算是些不同的事情，不再是他重复了几个月的看书吃饭锻炼睡觉。虽然超级战士血清让他不需要锻炼也能保持肌肉，但他锻炼并不是因为这个。他不觉得他的身体缺乏锻炼，而是他的脑子——虽然他有很多阅读要做，而且还有很多需要学的这个时代的东西。他不是很习惯闲着。

第二天晚上，他的衣柜里挂上了四套新订制的制服。四星上将Baker（还是Barker来着？）给他拿来了一叠很厚的文件，和一个用来装它们的宽宽的手提箱。“这个手提箱防弹、防水、防火。”他告诉Steve，然后给他展示了怎么设置密码。“我们正在准备另一批文件，但是这些够他忙几天的了。”他盯着Steve的眼睛，表情非常严肃，“不管做什么，要让他签下这些文件，Captain。这是个命令。”

Steve眼都没眨——他从来不在接受命令的时候闪躲——但是他仍感到自己内心避开了将军无情的注视。

他想了想要不要把这事告诉Fury，但是考虑到他并不知道怎么联系Fury，而且他也不是那种有点小事就找自己上级的人，他只是回答：“Yes, sir.”然后假设这是一个普通的命令，而不是一个绝对的要求。Steve能做什么呢？折磨他吗？肯定是不可能的。将军的意思一定是让他做无论什么他能做到的事情。要不然……Steve想不出什么让他可以接受的别的解释。  
＊＊＊  
早上十点，Fury来了。Steve带着他四套制服，公文包，一个装满了内裤牛仔裤和T恤的运动包（他T恤上大部分的标语他都不懂）。他住的地方距离Stark Tower只有十分钟，三楼，挺宽敞的小公寓。夏天的阳光从五楼落在屋顶的窗户上，Steve的手指已经想要拿起笔画下来。

Fury简单带他看了看房子，倒也不着急。Steve的家具全都干净利落，来自他熟悉的年代。有一个单人浴缸，上面有淋浴头；还有一个装满了阿司匹林、创口贴、剃须膏、牙膏的药柜；还有一个小的插花放在马桶水箱盖上。

还有一个画架，很大，就靠在一边墙上；还有一叠各种形状和大小的画板。还有一些素描本，还有一个木箱子，里面装着所有他能想到的绘画材料。

他怀疑地看向Fury。“都在你的资料里。”他若无其事地说。Steve咽了咽口水，问道：“我要怎么跟你联系？”

Fury看了看他，“你觉得你不能通过军方指挥系统找我吗？”他听起来像是真的好奇他的答案。

Steve皱了皱眉，最终说道：“我觉得指挥系统有他们自己的想法。正常情况下，他们的目标就是我的目标，但是我猜你的目标才是我真正该着手做的。”

Fury笑了笑。“你知道吗，所有关于你的记录，战术或者是战略上的，都显示你不傻也不天真，但是说实话，你就是长得太漂亮了。”

Steve脸红了，但是他以前听到这种话也脸红，所以他只是点了点头。

Fury从他口袋里拿出来一个电话。Steve认得出来，至少大概形状看得出来。好几个不同的人都试过教他用手机，但是因为明显有太多种类，Steve一直没有学会。

“这个手机里按重要性存好了号码。”Fury给Steve看了一眼，然后慢慢跟他解释怎么用它打电话。“Stark是你名单上的第一个。然后是我，然后是Agent Coulson，然后是Maria Hill。神盾局的人就这些，其他的都是负责合同的将军。如果你有给他们关于合同的建议，给他们打电话。如果你真的签下一个合同，打给神盾局，我们三个任何一个都可以。这个手机还可以做别的事情，但是如果我是你，我会让Stark教你怎么用。至少这可以给你们提供一点话题。”

Steve点点头，照Fury教他的方法锁了屏，然后把它放在了厨房和客厅之间的吧台上。“他知道我要过去吗？”

“理论上来说，他知道神盾局的人要过去，但是你也算。11:30到。”

“Yes, sir.”Steve说。

“还有，Rogers，”Fury想起什么似的补充：“我们想要Stark跟神盾局保持友好关系。他现在还没有跟我们站在对立面，我不希望你做出任何事情让他有理由改变立场。只要做你自己就好。他是个天才，他的人际交往能力有点清奇，但是他一直在努力。”Fury没说他在努力什么，但是Steve还是点了点头。“你可以休息一下，但是不要迟到。”

“Yes, sir.”Steve同意了，之后Fury就走了。

Steve并没有休息。他直接去换了他的制服，发现他还是能很熟练地穿上。虽然有些不同，用了不同的材质，不同的裁剪，但是基本上还是一样的制服。他没发现什么问题——直到他意识到他外套上的勋章有点太多了。要不是他实在摆脱不了原来不让轻易动制服的教育，他就自己弄几条下来。最终他只是放任它们招摇地留在他的胸前。

然后他打开了他的公文包，把合同看了一遍，基本上是大致浏览，然后分成了三堆：很有可能，有可能，和基本没可能。当他意识到最后一叠比前两叠加起来还要厚，忍不住叹了口气。他把它们按可能性排好，然后放回了箱子里。

他还有二十分钟才需要到Stark Tower——就算慢慢走也只需要十分钟而已。但是他任务前有些紧张，所以他锁上了他新公寓的门，然后漫步走向了正确的方向。整条路上他也没有看见第二个穿制服的人，他觉得这大概也正常。虽然伊朗和阿富汗的冲突还在继续，但是军队并没有在为那里招募。现在跟二战时期大不相同了。但他看到有人在看他，有些是尊敬的，有些是好奇的，还有不少是带着厌恶的。

Steve无视了他们。他对于选择服务国家的决定很骄傲，其他人瞧不起这个选择对他没有任何影响。

Stark大厦的大厅非常大，基本都是空的，唯一生命的痕迹是一个娇小的红发女孩坐在一张巨大的桌子后面。Steve看不出来她是怎么工作的，直到他走近才发现前面的大桌子更像是一个柜台，而她的小桌子完全被它挡住了。

“早上好，sir。”她脸上挂着明媚的微笑，打量他的眼神好像他是一只她很想买的狗狗。Steve尽量不让自己脸红，差一点就失败了。“有什么我能帮你的吗？”她舔了舔她有光泽的红嘴唇。

“我是Captain Steve Rogers。我代表神盾局，跟Stark先生有个预约。”她还没问，他已经把他的证件放到了柜台上。直到那个时候，Steve才想起他都不知道他们在他的出生日期那里写了什么。

但不管写了什么，一定是合理的日期，因为她笑了笑，把证件递了回来。她的手指移向她的耳朵，Steve看到她有一个刚才被头发挡住的小耳机。“Stark先生11:30的客人到了，”她停顿了一下，“Captain Steve Rogers，代表神盾局来的。”她一边说一边对他笑了笑，Steve出于礼貌也回了一个微笑。

大概是因为没什么经验，或者是因为没什么前后语境，她的微笑很让人迷惑，甚至还带着些占有性。Steve不是很希望面对这样的微笑，但是对女士礼貌已经算是他的第二天性。他觉得把她想象成一个五岁小孩的妈妈好像能让他自然一点。

“你可以直接上去了，Captain。”她说着，给他指了指电梯的方向，“Stark先生的办公室在85层。那一层只有一个房间，你不会错过的。”

＊＊＊

她是对的，他完全不可能错过。半透明的磨砂玻璃门上只简单写着：Stark。

Steve把公文包换到左手，走向了不长的走廊。他的鞋感觉都要陷进软软的地毯里。墙上没有挂任何画，似乎是专门设计给这里一种不近人情的感觉。

Steve给自己做了些心理建设，虽然他看了很多Tony Stark的资料，真的要见面了还是觉得有些没准备好。他想起他收到的两个不同的指令：Fury说他不需要刻意做任何事来让Stark跟神盾局更友好一些，而将军要他不择一切手段把合同签下来。

他举起手敲了门。

房间里并没有声音，但是门打了开来。Steve走了进去，里面看起来更像一个大的计算机实验室，而不是一间办公室。里面有一张桌子，一把办公椅。Stark正站在距离桌子几米的地方，面对着右边的墙壁，一些蓝色的电子质感的东西随着他的指尖舞动。

“神盾局的新联系人，你好呀。”Stark头也没抬地说，“我马上就……”他抬起头，眼睛微微睁大。Steve不太知道那个表情是什么意思，但是他还是挺开心的，他已经厌烦了大家都视他于无物的日子了。“JARVIS, 暂停程序。”

“Yes, sir.” JARVIS说，Steve因为读到过JARVIS的存在才没有惊得跳起来。

Stark的眼睛睁大了些，又微微眯起眼打量起Steve，就跟楼下的秘书看他的眼神一样。但他的动作没那么令人迷惑，眼神里也没那么多占有欲，但是Steve还是知道别人什么时候在有意打量他的身材的。他可能没有多少经验，但是他也不傻。大部分时候别人看他只是纯粹的敬仰，那比不得体的眼神打量还容易让他脸红。

重点是，从超级士兵血清之后，人们就开始看着他了。Steve抬着头，尽量不去在意。通常无视一个人的视线没那么难的。

Stark几乎停止了所有动作，只是专注地用眼神打量着Steve，这个行为出于某些原因让Steve更难以忽略他。Steve的脸有点热，但他好歹能忽略这个。

Steve见过Tony Stark的照片，他不得不承认，照片远远没有真人好看。即使他此刻就那样静静地站着，他周围也散发着一种有生命力的气息，Steve觉得也许有机会他想试试看画下来。

“所以说，”Stark终于开口，绕过桌子走到了一旁的吧台，后面的柜子里满满的都是酒。

“你是军人。我还真没想到。喝点什么吗？”

Steve现在还是工作期间，但是酒精对他没有用，而且他觉得Stark是在利用喝酒的时间来思考，所以他回答道：“谢谢。我喜欢醇和的苏格兰威士忌或者烈一点的波旁威士忌。”他说的都是实话，他不知道为什么Stark轻轻朝着他歪了头，露出一个坏笑。

“加冰吗？”他问。

“苏格兰加，波旁就不用了。”Stark的嘴唇扬了扬，但他什么也没说，只是拿过来一对玻璃杯放在桌上，冰撞到杯壁发出清脆的响声。

Stark盯着他的胸口，眼神发亮，“身为一个Captain你的章很多啊，而且你才这个年纪。”

“我比我看起来大。”Steve说，没能完全掩盖自己声音里的嘲讽。

Stark扬起一边眉毛，“如果我没记错，勇者勋章和紫心勋章都是死后才授予的？”

他的视线看向了Steve的脸，Steve很庆幸他并不需要说谎。“之前他们误以为我死了，我想可能我回来之后没人想起来要把这些勋章改改吧。”

Stark笑了起来，眼角出现了真诚的笑纹，“这些细节确实很难记住，但是你这衣服上确实是很多装饰啊。”

不知道出于什么原因，Steve说了实话。“我知道。从我上次上战场之后这是我第一次穿整套的正式制服。我都没意识到已经这么夸张了。”他试着露出一个微笑，Stark也看着他笑了。

“好吧，所以你是军人，但是Fury竟然信任你到让你来找我。你在这次任务之前到底帮军队和神盾局做了什么？”Tony看起来是真的很感兴趣。

这个问题在会议里都详细讨论过，但Steve还是稍微改了改措辞好避免撒太大的慌。

“我没有权利透露保密信息，但是我可以说，我之前参加过战场行动、情报收集、和敌军根据地袭击。”这也不算说谎，他只是忽略了中间几十年的跨度而已。

Stark看起来并不吃惊，“但是你并没有沙漠晒伤的痕迹，所以你肯定已经回家一阵子了吧。”

“我一直在修养，还有听些汇报。”Steve老实说，虽然他不太确定他算不算是“回家”了。

“而且也有需要汇报的。”Stark指了指他的公文包，“Yes, sir.”Steve同意了。

“还有，呃，不用sir，叫我Tony，Tony就行了，Tony很好，叫Tony最好。我该叫你Captain Rogers还是Steve？”

“哪个你叫着舒服就叫哪个。”Steve真诚地回答，“我都可以。你会区别对待Tony Stark跟钢铁侠吗？”

Tony略微有些吃惊地眨了眨眼，摇了摇头，“重要的事情上不会。”

“我也一样，”Steve说，“两个身份虽然很不同，但是我并不为任何一个感到羞耻。”

“有意思。”Tony走到了桌子后面坐下，Steve还站在原地。他都不知道应该感到生气还是荣幸，因为Tony Stark的眼睛一直都在打量着他。他现在有点明白了为什么那么多人即使知道Stark花花公子的头衔，还是想要试一试自己有没有机会。“你还没有回答我的问题，Captain。我之前有过军方联络员，也有过神盾局的联络员，但是我一直没觉得一个人能同时担任两个角色。是什么让你这么特别？”

Steve很想避开这个问题，但是觉得如果不给出一个完整些的答案，Tony是不会罢休的。

“我不能揣测所有人的动机。”他照实答道，“但我能告诉你，他们在我能坐起来之后立刻给了我很多你的资料。在高级军事会议上我会旁听，会议内容都是关于你，你的装甲，还有Stark工业集团，所以我知道军方高层想要你干什么。他们想要找到一些漏洞或者是干脆强迫你再给他们制造武器。然后Director Fury来参加了一次会议，他问我我的想法。我本来想说我对这事没什么看法的。”

“但是你有。”Tony说着，带着一点笑意。

“能没有吗。”Steve干干地说，“我基本反对了他们提出的所有方法，提出了几个可以让我们的人员更安全的研究和发明领域。我也不知道是因为具体我说的什么，但是Director Fury给了我两天时间准备，也给了军队两天时间准备给你的合同。所以我这就来了。”他耸了耸肩，“这些都发生的挺快的。”

“嗯，”Tony应道，“那公文包呢？Fury给的还是军队的？”

“军方的。”Steve回答，“Director Fury说除了紧急合同之外其它他都没时间写。你大概要有一段时间要一直拒绝合同了。”

“把你的外套脱了，帽子也脱下来挂起来。”Tony忽然说，示意了一下门口的衣服架。他犹豫了一下，Tony补充道：“这个大概要花上不少时间，你还是让自己舒服点好。”确实，他穿着外套有点热了。

Steve想不出什么拒绝的理由，他只是隐约觉得脱掉军装好像不太好，但是也只是感觉有点怪而已。所以他还是顺从地脱掉了外套，挂上了衣架，帽子就挂在领口的位置。

Tony的桌子对面出现了一张椅子，Tony对他挥挥手让他坐下，又把他的酒杯朝他推了一些。他在椅子上坐下，感觉这是他遇到过的最舒适的家具。Tony喝了一口酒，眼神越过杯口一直盯着他，笑了起来，“我知道，它们是最好的椅子。它们是专门给我想说话的人留着的。其他人只能坐高矮永远不对的酒吧凳。”

Steve惊讶地笑出了声。

“JARVIS，接下来的……九十分钟，进入管制时间，你的名字解锁。”“Sir，你还有几个预约……”JARVIS试图提醒。

“别，我知道。他们要么等我跟Captain说完话，要么就重新安排到八周之后什么的。现在就进入管制。”

虽然Steve看不出来发生了什么，但他还是期待地四处望了望。

“安全管制，”Tony说，“屏蔽所有通讯、视频、音频监视。要是有什么高机密的事情，很好用，或者如果我想睡个午觉，或者口交什么的。”

Steve红了脸。不是因为他不知道Tony会说一些完全不正经的话，而是因为Tony说得实在太自然了。

Tony的嘴角扬了扬，但他意外地没有嘲笑Steve。“所以，你现在是夹在Fury跟军方之间，他们都能命令你，而且还能给你互相冲突的命令，而你也没有反对的权利。Fury让你做什么了？”

“他让我负责你跟神盾局的联络，所有你签了的合同都要先报告给他。他也告诉我以他的理解，你对神盾局还是处在中立的立场，他希望我能让你更倾向神盾局一些，但是如果做不到也不勉强。”

Tony倾身往前靠了些，“那军方呢？”

“我收到明确的指令，要用尽一切办法让你签合同。”Steve歪了歪头，“除了努力说服你之外，不是很确定他们还想让我做什么。但是如果你觉得这个命令听起来有点不好，我也这么觉得。”

Tony的手放到了下巴下面，“你看过这些合同了吗？”

“看过了。”Steve毫无歉意说，“有一些建议是我提出的，但还有很厚一叠你基本上不会签的。”

Tony挑起一边眉毛，“你确定吗？”

“基本确定。”Steve自信地答道。

“所以你是怎么整理的？”Tony又带上了些笑意。

“很可能，可能，还有基本不可能。”Steve说，在Tony仰起头笑起来的时候红了脸。

“我得承认你挺可爱的。”Tony若有所思地看了看Steve，“我们开始做正事吧。”他露出一个笑容，像刚才楼下的秘书一样，但是更有侵略性。“你想要从我这里得到什么，我也愿意赌一把你对合同的判断力。你觉得很可能的那些，我可以全都签了，只要你给我一些等价的东西作为交换。”

Steve有些惊讶，也有些迷惑，他想了想，最后说：“我没有等价的东西。”

“等价是要让想要那个东西的人来决定的。”Tony说，又是那种愉悦的表情，但他的眼睛却颜色很深，笑容锋利。

“我不明白你在说什么。”Steve开口，然后忽然意识到他之前在哪里见过Tony脸上的表情。虽然他不懂为什么那些关于Tony的资料里有很多他给杂志拍的几乎全裸的封面，但是他的表情，就跟那些杂志上一样。

Tony的眼睛颜色仿佛更深了些，他舔了舔嘴唇，“我知道你不明白，但是这也是乐趣所在。”Steve有些不知所措，他听到自己的声音说：“卖淫是违法的，Mr.Stark。”

“把这当成是一个议价系统，Captain。”Tony的眼睛半眯地看着Steve，“你可以当一个好士兵，完成你的任务，而我也可以在之后的七十八分钟里对你做一些说不出口的事情。”

Steve感觉他应该跟Stark说明，做一个好士兵不包括被人从性上操控。而且他的经验少得可怜，远远没法跟Tony Stark的丰富的历史相提并论。但是他也在考虑那些合同，不是因为想做一个好士兵，而是想要保护更多的人。而且，如果他诚实面对自己的话，他在制服裤子下已经有些硬了。他不知道他是不是喜欢这样，甚至不确定他想要这样，但是他也不确定他不想要这样。

不仅仅是如此，这种游走在控制边缘的感觉，不是纯粹的欲望也不全是恐惧，像是两者的混合体。如果他让自己臣服于Tony Stark的力量下，哪怕是暂时的……这想法让他害怕，却同时仿佛在他皮肤下灼热地燃烧着。

“如果我们要这么做，”Steve听到自己的声音有些气息不稳，“那这次的条件就是这些。但如果还有下次，我想要至少有……协议之类的，我不能直接就……”

Tony笑了，“聪明。我喜欢这个主意，我同意。这一次，我的规矩，做我想做的事情。下次，我们可以好好谈谈。”他耸了耸一边肩膀，“我这次都想给你协商的机会的，但是很明显你完全不知道你需要协商什么。”

Steve向后瘫在了椅子上，因为Tony说得是对的，他完全不知道自己在干什么。他只知道肯定会有下一次，因为哪怕这次他只能签下几个合同，Fury跟军方都会确保让他继续在这个位子上干下去的。

“站起来。”Tony说，声音干脆，Steve下意识站了起来，因为听起来像个命令，而他就是被训练来服从命令的。“脱衣服。”Tony说，Steve几乎想都没想，手已经伸到了自己的领带上。他顿了顿，思索了一下现在的情况，然后走到衣架旁边把所有东西都挂了起来。他把鞋和袜子也放在那里之后，朝Tony的桌子走回去，尽量不让自己在赤裸地穿过房间的时候脸红。

他知道血清之后，他现在的身体没有什么需要感到羞耻的了。但是这一点并不是一直很容易想起来。

“看看你。”Tony站了起来，绕过桌子走到他身边，近得Steve甚至能感到他身上传来的热量。Tony的视线扫过Steve的胸膛，到他的腹肌，然后围着他走了一圈，Steve的身体不自觉地紧张起来。“这么多奖章，你怎么做到一个伤疤都没有的？”Tony的声音充满好奇，但没有怀疑。

“神盾局有专治伤疤的东西。”Steve回答，虽然这个只是他的猜想。

Tony只是有些心不在焉地应了句“我想他们也该有”。他的手落在了Steve的肩上，滑过他的手臂，又滑上他的后背，再往下直到他的指尖碰到了Steve的臀部上方。Steve颤抖了一下，想要抽离他的触碰。Tony两手握住了他的臀瓣，衣着整齐地贴上了他赤裸的后背。Steve能感到Tony的勃起隔着裤子顶着他。迷惑的欲望在他下腹聚集，他想反抗，可他已经同意过了，而他也不是一个骗子。Tony的手指揉了揉他颈后的头发，然后就着位置握住了Steve的后颈。

“走这边。”Tony的声音流畅而干脆，他推了推Steve，后者顺从地绕过Tony的桌子直到他们都站到了桌子后面。

“你呢？”Steve声音沙哑地问，Tony把他还没碰过的酒推到Steve面前，Steve把一杯都喝了下去。

“我什么？”Tony笑着问。

“你的衣服呢？”Steve问，久久没有得到Tony的回答，他回过头，看到Tony似乎在考虑这个问题，但是他的表情什么也看不出来。

“你这么问是因为你想看我不穿衣服呢，还是因为如果我也脱掉一些衣服你会觉得更自在一些？”

Steve努力地想了想——他现在很难思考，下身充血而且脑子也因为事情的发展有些转不过来——然后给出了答案：“我觉得两个都有。”

Tony露出了一个迷人的笑容，真诚的笑容在他眼角堆出了些笑纹，“谢谢夸奖”，他说，指尖滑过Steve的嘴角，“但我想这次我还是保留我的优势。”

Steve什么也没说。Tony脱下了他的西装外套，挂在他的椅子后面，然后把椅子推离了桌子。他一只手再次放上了Steve的脖子，引导着他向前，直到他的大腿碰到了桌子的边缘。但Tony并没有停下，短暂的疑惑之后，Steve停止了反抗，让Tony把他半个身子都压上了桌子。他滚烫的脸颊贴在凉凉的桌面上，他知道自己看起来是什么样子，想到这样的画面都忍不住颤抖着。   
Tony哼了一声，然后把Steve的双腿分开，直到他整个胸口都贴上了桌子，髋骨压在桌子边缘。“把你的手拿上来，”Tony说，“扶着桌子边。”

Steve默默地照做，努力不去思考。

“你以前做过这些吗？”Tony的声音是一本正经的好奇。

“没有。”Steve告诉他。

“是没有做过这种类型的，还是完全没有跟男人做过？说清楚些，Captain Rogers。”他的声音带着一丝笑意。

Steve低了头，额头已经贴到了桌子上，控制着自己的声音答道：“我十八岁就上战场了，Mister Stark，不管你想问的是我做过什么，答案都是没有。”

一阵沉默，然后他听到Tony倒酒的声音。

“完全没有。”Steve听不出Tony的语气，“没有女朋友，没有互相手淫过，什么性经验都没有。”这不是一个问题，所以Steve也没有回答。“高中呢？”他最后问。

“没有。”Steve叹了口气，“我原来很……瘦弱。之后才壮实了些。”至少这是实话。

“不要叫我Mister Stark。”Tony说，Steve都想恼得叹气。他余光看到一些Tony的动作，也感到他从他身边下面拿了些什么，手拿回来时手里有一管东西和一个银箔小包。他把安全套放在了Steve面前，“现在我们要协商一下。我是干净的，也有文件证明，但是如果你想要一层橡胶保护我也理解。既然你看起来不像嗑药的人，我们也知道你没有性历史，那你可以做这个决定。”

Steve深吸了一口气，强迫自己的心跳回到正常速度。虽然没有用，但是还是让他有了勇气去问他真正想问的问题，而不是直接去选安全套。“有什么区别吗？”他能听见自己声音里害羞的不确定，不确定他想不想收回这句话。

Tony的行为方式如此多变，让Steve摸不准他的性格。他能如此熟练地引导Steve做这样的事，但他却又没有立刻把Steve当成便宜的妓来使用。他还询问Steve的经验，拿了保险套。但他又说了Steve的无知也是乐趣所在，还用那样的眼神看着Steve。

他不觉得身后Tony呼吸一窒的声音是他想象出来的，但他也不知道为什么。

“一部分是会减少一些感官，所以你和我都不会感受到所有的摩擦。”他的声音简单明了，像是在教学的样子，“一部分是心理上，安全一些，不同性别的人都会用，即使他们不需要做性病保护或者避孕，这样可以把性关系归类为短期。我不喜欢用它们的原因是——别误会，如果有任何传染病的可能性我是绝对会用的，但是，不管我是发球的还是接球的，我都喜欢感觉到射在对方身体里的感觉。我喜欢标记我的领地，或者被标记，如果你懂我意思。不带套做爱是很……亲密的。戴一层橡胶不代表就不能亲密，但是总是差一些什么。”

Steve想了想，“你，呃，接球？”

“有时候。”Tony回答，声音透着危险的愉悦。

Steve又想了想，然后觉得这个跟现在的情况没什么关系。“你能跟我保证你是干净的吗？”

“我保证。”Tony说，声音里调笑的成分没了，变得低沉而厚重。

“那就不用。”Steve声音有些沙哑。这是他的第一次，很有可能如果他还有下一次，那他会需要保险套。但是，这是他的第一次，而且他相信Tony。

Tony把保险套扔到一边，Steve听到身后一声塑料的响声，虽然以前没接触过，他也知道那是打开润滑剂的声音。Tony的一只手放到了Steve的肩胛骨间，轻轻把Steve往下按回了刚才的位置——Steve都没意识到他不自觉地往上抬了身子。Steve任他动作，他知道如果他想，他随时都能阻止Tony Stark。跟Steve的增强体质相比，Tony根本没机会赢，虽然他是钢铁侠，但Tony Stark本身仍然只是个普通人。

“现在开始，别说话。”Tony轻声说，手顺着Steve的后背慢慢下滑，“我说话很多，而且我在做爱的时候也喜欢说话。不要太在意我说的任何事情，除非那些能挑起你的性趣，如果是的话一定要让我知道。我很愿意说些你喜欢听的话。但是除此之外，你不需要参与太多，除非你控制不住想要说话。但是现在先安静，我要帮你扩张一下，我可不想伤到你，Captain。”

“我不怕疼。”Steve不假思索地说，然后立刻希望自己还不如听话地闭上嘴。他不知道自己在想什么，竟然试着安慰Tony Stark。

Tony什么都没说。他温暖的手指滑过Steve的屁股，温柔地探索着，直到他碰到Steve的穴口，手指轻轻用力。Steve无助地绷紧了身子，他的阴茎仍然半硬着，他不知道该怎么想。Tony又用了点力，指尖绕着他的穴口转圈。“那你怕什么？”Tony温和地问，仿佛示范似的又按了按他的入口。他的手指离开了一下，再次回来时凉了些，沾上了润滑剂。Steve轻喘一声，感到他整个身子都颤抖了一下。直到他感到Tony慢慢地退出他的身体，又缓缓进入，他才意识到Tony已经把一根手指伸了进来。“你害怕你会喜欢这个，”Tony声音低哑地说，他是对的，因为他是个天才。Steve觉得他应该听起来很自大，但是他只是很专心地陈述事实而已。“你害怕你会喜欢，而且没法掩饰自己的反应。”

他并不是完全在担心这个。他基本确定他肯定会喜欢之后的事情，但是Tony是对的，他不想要任何人知道。

Steve什么也没说，听到自己的呼吸随着Tony手指的深入而变得不稳。Tony的动作有些快，所以里面有一些灼烧的疼。但是他的阴茎现在完全硬了起来，他能感觉到顶端开始湿润了。他兴奋的时候总是湿得厉害。他一直不知道这不常见，直到Bucky跟他解释了为什么打飞机的时候要用润肤霜。Steve从来都没需要过润肤霜。

“我必须告诉你，不管你的上级是谁，他们都没有好好做事。如果我可以直接命令你，我一定会让你的屁股随时扩张好保持湿润，只要我想，随时都能把你叫进办公室，把阴茎塞进你的身体。”Tony的声音犹如天鹅绒般牵动着他下腹的神经，Steve试着什么都不做，但是他无法让自己的呼吸平稳，Tony轻笑了一声。他加上了另一只手指，小心地放进了第一根手指旁边。扩张的感觉让Steve发出一声疼痛的喘息，但是他的阴茎抽动了一下，他感到自己的手指握紧了桌沿。

他的身体想要些什么，但他不知道是什么。所以他没有动，让Tony两只手指稳稳地进入他的身体，慢慢地越来越用力，越来越快。

“深呼吸，Captain。”Tony低语道，Steve才意识到他无意识地屏住了呼吸。Tony的手动了动，有些粗鲁地将手指又插了进来，一阵强烈的快感在Steve的眼前留下一道白光。他发出了一声呻吟，喉咙发干，Tony夸奖道，“没错，就是这样，乖乖别动。”

欲望在他下腹堆积，Steve任由Tony一次又一次地探进他的身体，每次快感都穿过他全身，完全没有减弱的意思。Tony的一只手再次放上了他的后背，他意识到这是为了让他不要动，他知道自己正在往后挺动屁股以追求那强烈的快感。他都没法为这个认知感到羞耻。他只能无助地呻吟着，Tony轻声说，“很好，别动，我想你乖乖让我操你。”Steve的嗓子一下失去了声音，桌面下的阴茎摇晃着射了出来。“天，”Tony的声音有些不稳，“看看你多漂亮，只是我的手指就能让你射出来。这么纯洁又这么淫荡。”Tony加入了第三个手指，扩张的感觉更明显了，但Steve只觉得很放松，甚至不怎么疼。Tony只是慢慢抽插着Steve的穴口，呼吸沉重，把Steve压在身下。他不知道他身上Tony的重量跟体内的手指哪个让他更舒服。

他几乎立刻又硬了起来。他想大概是因为血清，因为以他的知识，他这个年纪的人不会在高潮之后立刻勃起。他的阴囊有些酸，但是他想要，他想要别人的手带他到高潮。但他不知道该怎么跟Tony开口，所以他喘息着往后挺了些，Tony的手用了些力压着他，他可以轻易推开他，但是他不想。Tony在他背上的手感觉像是一个锚，Steve现在需要一个安定他的东西，尤其是当Tony动了动手的位置，他又再次被快感的波涛袭击。他听到自己呻吟的声音，听到清晰的欲望，Tony更用力地把他压在桌子上，另一只手的手指不断地进出着Steve的身体。直到他在每次被进入时都呻吟出声，Tony在他耳边告诉他他很完美，“我简直等不及把阴茎插进你的身体，我会把你撑得满满的，让你接受我的全部，用力操到你哭出来为止，Captain，你会被操得除了恳求更多什么也做不了。”

Steve想要那样。他能感觉到他的脸上有泪，却不知道为什么会流眼泪。他没法往后迎合Tony的手指，但他必须做点什么，所以他收紧了小穴，好像要留住它们，Tony的呼吸顿了一下——这次Steve知道这是什么意思——然后把手指都抽了出去。他后背的手也消失了，Steve无法自己地开口，“为什么——拜托——”

“稍等一下就好，亲爱的。”Tony安慰地说，“乖乖别动，等着我。”Steve照做了，因为是Tony要他这么做的。他知道这种想法对他们的工作关系没有好处，但是他没有心思去想那些了，Steve想要做Tony让他做的事情。

一个湿滑的热热的东西顶上了Steve的后穴，他不用猜也知道是什么了。他的手握紧了桌沿，呼吸不稳地等待着，身子轻轻颤抖。Tony的声音响起，“就是这样，很好，待着别动。”然后他一个挺身完全进入了Steve的身体，带着疼痛却仍然是Steve经历过最性感的举动。Steve听到自己急促而无助的喘息声，直到Tony的手放上了他的后背，他才深深吸了一口气，带出无法控制的细碎呻吟。Tony在他体内感觉很大，好像比手指粗了十倍，而且进入的时候仿佛一直到不了尽头似的。Steve已经分不清是他自己的感觉还是Tony真的很长。但是Steve清晰地感受到Tony赤裸的大腿贴着他的屁股，肌肤相亲的感觉让他控制不住之后的话。

“摸我，Tony，求、求求你……我不、嗯、不行……我想要你……摸着我射出来。”Tony的喉咙里发出一声低吼，俯下身用手握住了Steve的阴茎。

“非常好，”他说，“完美。”他轻轻挺动着下身，手却更加用力地握住了Steve的肉棒。Steve身子紧绷，不停颤抖着，Tony又动了动腰，他就叫喊着在Tony手里痉挛着射了出来。“没错，被我操射出来，你真他妈完美，我能永远这么干你。”Tony往前挺动了一下，两手都扶上了Steve的屁股，一只手还沾满了Steve的精液，他慢慢地抽了出去，然后猛地插了回来，撞得Steve忍不住呻吟。他意识到自己有些酸疼，但是远不到值得让他阻止Tony操他的地步。“天哪，你好紧，你怎么会还这么紧。要给你做做扩张，操到你的洞口合都合不上，然后把我的精液留在你的小穴里。”Tony说的没错，他感到浑身发热而且穴口被摩擦得有些疼，但是他完全不怀疑他还是会求着被Tony操。

“告诉我你想要什么。”Tony要求道，一只手忽然紧紧抓住了Steve的头发，“告诉我你想让我使用你的小穴，直到我不想用了为止，告诉我你会为了我接受一切，告诉我你想让我射在你身体里。”

Steve没有照他说的说，至少不是完全一样。他想照着说的，但是等他张开嘴，出来的话却是：“干我……干我的处男穴。操到我完全受不了为止。使用我……用力，强迫我接受你的全部……在我没法反抗的时候射在我里面……”他咬住了嘴唇，不然似乎停不下来。但是Tony却发出了一声低沉的声音，臀部更用力的往前挺动起来。

“太美了，你都不知道你有多美。”Tony在他耳边呻吟着，“我吃你就够了，简直不敢相信，你做得太好了，没错，就是这样，照我想的做，你很听话，”这样说着，Tony咬上了他的颈部，就在肩膀跟脖子之间，他拽着Steve的头发，臀部的方向动了动，正抵在刚才他手指压过的地方，一下又一下野蛮地冲撞着。Steve喘息的呻吟带上了哭腔，有眼泪再次从他的眼角滑下来，Tony命令道，“就是现在，Captain，我要射了，我要你完全感觉到。”

Steve尽量不动，听到Tony胸腔里发出的低吟，臀部快速地撞击着Steve的。他感受着Tony颤抖了一下，一声短促的呻吟，他的阴茎在Steve体内跳动着。Steve一开始不知道自己感觉到的时候是什么，然后他就意识到了，湿润而滚烫的液体，Steve呻吟出声，在Tony身下颤抖着。

Tony手撑在桌子上，靠着Steve的肩轻轻喘息着。仿佛很久之后，他低下头，额头贴着Steve的后背，舌头舔过他出汗的肌肤。Steve颤抖得更厉害了，他的阴茎又一次硬得像铁一样，甚至让他有些尴尬——三次高潮大概有点贪心了。如果他想点别的应该会消下去的。

但是有Tony在旁边真的很难想别的，他的白衬衫被汗水浸湿，半个身子压在Steve身上，阴茎还埋在Steve的身体里。Tony慢慢地站了起来，小心地从Steve身子里抽了出去，但是没有立刻让Steve也站起来。他两手分开了Steve的臀瓣，手上的茧子划过敏感的穴口，Steve的阴茎跳动了一下，几滴前液滴在他脚下的地板上。

“太美了。”Tony喃喃说，“转过身来。”

Steve的手指似乎不想松开桌子，但是他还是凭着毅力松了手，慢慢地转了过来，羞耻地知道自己的勃起暴露无遗。

Tony的视线在那里停留了几秒，然后他把Steve推坐到了桌前的椅子上。Steve跌坐下去，才意识到自己的膝盖颤抖地都站不稳。Tony把他往前拉了些，让他的屁股到了椅子的边缘，他汗津津的肌肤跟皮革的椅面蹭出一些声音。等Steve看向Tony，Tony也正一脸严肃地盯着他。

“你现在疼吗？”  
 Steve试探性地动了动，“有点刺痛，但是没受伤。”

Tony扬起了眉毛。

“我知道受了重伤是什么感觉。我没有受伤。再说了，”他示意了一下他的阴茎，“我觉得这算是衡量我健康的挺准的指标。”

“挺会说啊，”Tony坏笑着，“我喜欢。”然后他低下头含住了Steve的肉棒。Steve的头向后仰去，脖子好像一下子没了骨头，他没注意Tony其他的动作，直到已经有三个手指进入了他的身体，正对着那个点，完美的角度让Steve一下子在椅子上扭动起来，即使知道不应该，屁股还是无法自已地向上挺动。

Tony却并不在意，只是调整了更合适的角度，然后就开始熟练地吮吸Steve的阴茎，三个手指抽插着Steve的小穴，另一只手近乎粗鲁地玩弄着Steve的乳头。Steve根本无法克制喉咙里发出的哀鸣般的呻吟。

他甚至没有机会警告Tony，就在整个疼痛与快感交织的感官中，他抽泣着射了出来。Tony全都吞了下去，仿佛他们的计划一直就是这样的。Steve几乎虔诚地哽咽出一声“Tony”。

Tony后退了些，嘴唇红红的还有些肿。

Steve很想吻他，但不确定吻是不是被允许的。他不确定任何事是不是被允许的，这种感觉让他一下子有些慌张起来。

然后Tony就在那里，也坐到了椅子上，一只腿压在他腿上。他的手抚摸着Steve的头发，额头贴着Steve的额头，轻声说着：“没关系，你只是正在恢复，不要慌。”他的手指梳理着Steve的头发，“我们不会假装一切都没有发生，你不需要一个人面对这个。”

“这个是什么？”Steve声音有些不稳地问。

“事后照顾。”Tony轻声说，嘴唇扫过Steve的太阳穴，“虽然我们没做极端的事情，但是还是算有些特别，而且这是你的第一次，很难知道会有什么反应。”

“事后照顾。”Steve重复了一遍，这个听起来像是个医学术语，好像他怎么受了伤，但是另一方面听起来又确实是他需要的东西。事后有人陪着他，照顾他的感受，关心他有没有被吓到。“所以，我们是要聊聊吗？”Steve怀疑地问。虽然他只认识了Tony大概七十五分钟，但是他基本确定Tony不是一个喜欢聊感情的人。

“你需要吗？”Tony问，听起来竟然很真诚。

Steve想了想，“你基本上是靠贿赂跟我发生关系的，你现在又不介意摊开说说了？”

Tony扬起头看向Steve，“你说你看我神盾局里关于我的加密文件的对吗？”Steve点了点头。“所以说，第一点，你本来就知道我是一个爱算计的混蛋了吧？”Steve听到这么准确的评价，想忍着不笑但是失败了，他点了点头，Tony也微微笑了，“我确实是想要你，所以我就做了我觉得会有用的事情。挺下流的一招，虽然我不后悔，但是我承认我是贿赂你了。至于第二点嘛。你不了解我，也不了解性，尤其是这种的，但是看你不觉得我事后会照顾你还是有点让人生气。”

“我不知道该想什么。”Steve坦诚地说，“我甚至不知道什么是……”他模糊地用手划了个圈，“被允许的。是只有这一次吗？还是说只要我第一次同意了之后每次都算是我同意了？我们会跟别的人一起做这个吗？有什么规则手册吗？”

Tony的眼睛盛着笑意，但是他的手还是轻轻抚摸着Steve的头发，所以他也生不起气来。“没有规则手册，但是我可以给你推荐一些阅读材料。但是大部分人都是自己摸索自己到底想要什么。如果你还愿意不戴套的话，我愿意控制一下我的下半身。但是我希望你也能做到。”

“所以这算是一个约定了？”Steve问。

“可以是。可能维持之后几次见面吧。”他耸了耸肩，“取决于我们发现我们的共同点都有什么。如果你不想，你不需要一定答应跟我做任何事情。许可从来不是默认的，我每次都会明确告诉你我想要的东西。”

“我们会协商所有的事项。”Steve说，感到自己放松下来，有Tony半趴在他身上，好像什么问题也没那么严重。

“对，但是做点阅读，或者，”Tony仔细打量了他一会儿，“或者别看。我也不会介意教你。这个想法还是有点意思。但是如果你想自己了解多一些，我也理解。”

Steve会考虑的。因为知识就是力量，但是。他没有傻到直接忽略放弃力量给他带来的感觉。“我会想想的。”

Tony的嘴唇又碰了碰Steve的太阳穴，“感觉还好吗？”

Steve感觉很好。“嗯。”他回答，“我需要为你做什么吗？”

Tony跟他眨了眨眼，“你知道我有好多种对这个问题的回答。但是没什么，我挺好的。”

“那我们还有大概十一分钟来整理一下，管制时间要结束了，”Steve说，“然后我们还要把合同处理了。”

Tony看起来几乎像要嘟起嘴的样子，“好吧，去桌子后面那个房间洗个澡，我过来的时候给你拿衣服。”

他俩都摇摇晃晃地从椅子上下来站了起来。

“Tony？”Steve不太确定自己该不该说任何话，Tony扬起一边眉毛看着他，“真的很好，”Steve轻轻说，“我很高兴我的第一次是这么过的。”他能感到自己在脸红，但是没有移开视线。

Tony一动不动地看着他，然后快步缩短了两个人间的距离。他捧住了Steve的后颈，把他拉了下来，两个人吻在了一起。温暖又柔软的，不是完全单纯却也不带太多欲望的吻，好像这是他们的第一次，两个人只是在尝试着吻的滋味。

Tony在Steve准备好要结束之前就退开了，“我很高兴你觉得高兴。”他的声音有些用力，然后转身走向了衣架。

Steve盯着他的背影看了一会儿，然后走去了洗手间。他还有工作要做。


End file.
